dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (DC Extended Universe)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City and the owner of Wayne Enterprises. He became Batman after the death of his parents and years of training to fight. Biography Early Life In 1981, Bruce Wayne left the theater with his parents Thomas and Martha when they were held up at gun point by Joe Chill who shot both Thomas and Martha, killing them both. At their funeral, an overwhelmed Bruce fled from the service and fell down a hole finding hundreds of bats living in a cave beneath Wayne Manor's grounds. ''Man of Steel When Superman and General Zod's battle left the atmosphere, Zod smashed through a Wayne Enterprises satellite. Later in the battle, Superman flies past a poster which has "Keep Calm and Call Batman" written on it. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Having been present in Metropolis during Superman's clash with Zod, Bruce Wayne raced through the falling buildings and debris hurrying to Wayne Tower to evacuate the building. Upon arriving down the street Bruce along with dozens of other bystanders witness Superman and Zod crash into Wayne Tower, which is then ripped apart by Zod's heat vision. Horrified, Bruce runs into the falling debris trying to save as many people as he could. While being successful at saving a few, Bruce arrived at the destroyed Wayne Tower in Metropolis and saves a young girl from being crushed by falling rubble. She reveals her mother was inside Wayne Tower when it fell and was killed during the fight between Superman and Zod. Bruce comforted the young girl while looking into the sky to see Superman push Zod through yet another skyscraper, bringing it to the ground. Enraged at his apparent lack of care for innocent bystanders or no empathy for the people killed because of their fight, Bruce then dedicated himself to taking down Superman, deeming him too dangerous and too powerful to play a hero. Eighteen months later, Batman ambushed a human trafficker in Gotham and branded him. Clark Kent, now working at the Daily Planet was investigating Batman and wanted to run a piece about how Batman was not a hero, but a criminal, sighting his branding is equaling to a death sentence as people in jail with the Bat Brand are always killed. Perry White dismissed the article stating that no one wanted to see Clark Kent taking on the Batman. Following day, Bruce and Clark met at the charity party, hosted by Lex Luthor where the two discussed about what kind of hero the world truly needs. The real reason why Bruce visited the party was to install the device which would hack into Luthor's database to acquire access to Luthor's info believing Luthor to be seeking some kind of weapon of mass destruction. After successfully doing it accessing the database after it was borrowed by Diana Prince, Bruce had an apocalyptic dream where Superman ruled the Earth while the world was being attacked by a unknown alien force (Darkseid), afterwards he was visited by the Speedster from the future who warned him of how dangerous Superman is. Following day, while he was trying to steal the Krypronite from Lex Luthor's truck, Superman ambushed Batman. Unable to avoid him, Batman sped right into the Man of Steel, who didn't even flinch as the car struck him. The Batmobile, on the other hand, careened out of control and crashed into a nearby gas station. Superman tore the roof off the Batmobile and confronted the Caped Crusader, telling him the Bat was dead, and not to go to the Bat-Signal if he saw it again. Further fueled by fury and resentment towards the Man of Steel, Batman set his plan into motion; he built a powerful exo-frame, a Kryptonite riot gun and a Kryptonite spear to combat Superman. Batman activated the Bat-signal, knowing Superman would show up to stop him. When Superman attempted to inform Batman that he needed his help, Batman refused to listen and unleashed a couple of Sonic Waves from emitters he had hidden around the area. Destroying them, Superman instead shoved Batman through a building and tried to subdue Batman so he could explain. During a struggling battle, Batman has managed to hit Superman several times with his Kryptonite rounds, which decreased Superman's powers sufficiently enough for Batman to fight him toe-to-toe. After a violent struggle, the Dark Knight successfully defeated the Man of Steel. Batman prepared to deliver the fatal blow with the Kryptonite spear, when Superman beseeched Batman to save his mother, Martha, who had been kidnapped by Lex Luthor. Batman remembered his own Martha, and realized that the whole confrontation had been a set up by Luthor. Batman helped Superman up and promised him that Martha would not die tonight before heading off to rescue her from Luthor. Batman arrived at the warehouse that Martha was being held in and engaged it with the Batwing before taking down everyone inside and saving Martha. Batman rejoined Superman who was confronting Lex and attempting to take him in. However, Lex revealed that he had a backup and showed Superman a genetic splice of the Zod's corpse and Lex's own DNA which he unleashed. After Superman takes the battle to space and restrains the monster so the US could hit it with a nuke that Superman seen coming. The Nuke only made Doomsday stronger and nearly killed Superman who appears to be floating lifelessly in space. Doomsday mutates growing numerous bone spikes and attacks the Batwing. Batman, realizing it is Kryptonian points out that the spear can kill it and remembers he left it back at the docks where he fought Superman. Engaging Doomsday with the Batwing, Batman lures Doomsday back to the now mostly abandoned docks Doomsday fires a heat beam at the Batwing causing it to crash and fires another one at Batman but Wonder Woman arrived to deflect the blast with her gauntlets. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman fought Doomsday. Batman initially has to take cover during the opening moment of the fight due to Doomsday unleashing a massive energy blast and after the blast subsided waited and bides his time to strike. Superman suddenly flies off to get the spear and Wonder Woman is briefly incapacitated so Batman is forced to engage the monster on his own to keep him away from going any further inland, only able to provide distractions for Doomsday so Wonder Woman can attack and buy time for Superman. After a long battle, Wonder Woman traps Doomsday with her Lasso and Batman fires his final Kryptonite round, effectively shutting off Doomsday's powers opening the way for Superman to deal the final blow. However, the Kryptonite round wasn't able to incapacitate Doomsday for long and he was able to impale Superman through the heart with one of his bone spikes, killing him. After the battle, Batman visited Lex Luthor in his cell, enraged at Luthor being responsible for Superman's death and ready to brand him with the Bat-Brand. Luthor reveals he knows who Batman is, but quickly changes his demeanor telling Batman that he was deemed mentally unfit to stand trial. Batman says he is aware and tells Luthor that he has arranged for him to be transferred to Arkham Asylum, telling Luthor he has a lot of friends there who can keep an eye on him and want to meet him. Horrified at Batman punching a hole in the wall next to him with the Bat-Brand and vanishes, Luthor screams that he is coming. At Clark Kent's funeral in Smallville, Bruce talks to Diana about rallying other like her with abilities because he had a feeling they would need it and is revealed to have paid for the entire funeral as a anonymous payer. Suicide Squad Amanda Waller explained to several members of US intelligence that Batman was responsible for the apprehending the likes of Harley Quinn, Killer Croc and Deadshot who were residing within Belle Reve Penitentiary. After the destructive fallout in Midway City, Amanda met with Bruce Wayne. Bruce asked her for the information files on the meta humans Arthur Curry and Barry Allen, in return he'd protect her. She then disclosed the fact that Wayne should "stop working nights", acknowledging that she knew he was Batman, Bruce responded in kind with a warning to shut down her Squad, before he does. Wonder Woman Bruce sent a Wayne Enterprises case to The Louvre in Paris to Diana Prince. Inside the case was an original photograph of Steve Trevor and the group Diana was with in War World I. Bruce left a note saying "one day, she'll tell him her story." Diana sent an e-mail to Bruce thanking him for the photograph. Justice League ''To be added Character traits Bruce possesses a serious, tough, calculating, and tactical persona and is known to be highly dedicated and determined as a crime-fighter. He is brave, bold, and completely willing to risk his own life for the sake of others. Despite being described as caring and selfless, he is driven by ruthlessness and cruelty to deal with his enemies, causing his inner demons to sometimes overwhelm his better judgement. Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Condition:' Batman's physical abilities are at are at the peak of human ability, but not being considered superhuman. Even at the age of 42, Batman still displays no signs of weakness or limitations that age would inflict on normal individual and even has considerably more vitality that men younger than him. His speed is able to keep up with and dodge attacks from other humans, as well as dodge point blank ranged gunfire. His agility allows him to effortlessly cling to walls, leap several feet upward, perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats, and grapple away from a charging Doomsday. His stamina and endurance allowed him to fight and defeat Superman, then clear an entire warehouse full of Luthor's personal PMC group and then fight and assist in killing Doomsday, all while without showing any signs of fatigue. His overall resilience and durability, which is enhanced beyond normal human levels by his suit, not only allowed him to easily crash through a window after jumping from his Batwing, but also survive unscathed while being flung at bullet like speed into a wall and then falling onto a fire escape several feet down. Out of all of Batman's physical feats, his overall strength is seemingly superhuman, as he is shown to be easily capable of lifting, shoving, and throwing fully grown men through the air and through walls without any assistance. He is capable of dead lifting, bench pressing and pulling several hundred pounds easily (such as lifting a steel girder off of one of his employee's legs after it crushed him during Superman and Zod's battle). His strength allows him to break bones and flip people through the air, or in one instance, headfirst into the floor with one arm. He has also smashed through a wall and could hold a M60 Machine Gun (which weights nearly 30 pounds) with an outstretched arm and fire it accurately. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Bruce is a genius intellect and one of the most gifted minds in the world, having invented majority of his gear and suits as Batman. With his high intelligence, Bruce is able to act and play nearly any role when he isn't able to be Batman, such as successfully hacking the Russian's phone while talking to him as well as invent weaponry that proved effective against Kryptonians like Superman and then Doomsday. *'Master Tactician:' Bruce is a capable tactician, as he devised a way to break into the Lexcorp lab holding kryptonite. He also used his skills to create a way to combat Superman and then Doomsday. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Batman is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, easily able to combat several dozen armed/unarmed individuals, and walk away nearly unscathed. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined individual, Bruce is nearly fearless and almost never gives up. Equipment *'Batsuit:' Bruce wears a protective suit as his alter-ego, Batman, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime. *Utility belt *'Batmobile:' Bruce uses the Batmobile; when he is out on patrol as Batman. *'Batwing:' Bruce (occasionally) uses the Batwing; when he is out on patrol as Batman. Relationships *Alfred Pennyworth - Employee and friend. *James Gordon - Ally. *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Rival turned ally, friend, teammate, and leader. *Lois Lane - Ally and savior. *Martha Kent - Rescuee. *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Teammate, close friend and ally. *Barry Allen/The Flash - Fan, friend, ally and teammate. *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally and teammate. *Thomas Wayne - Father; deceased. *Martha Wayne - Mother; deceased. *Alan Wayne - Great-grandfather; deceased. *Catherine Van Derm - Great-grandmother; deceased. *Charles Wayne - Great-great-uncle; deceased. *Benjamin Wayne - Grandfather; deceased. *Laura Wayne - Grandmother; deceased. *Patrick Wayne - Great-uncle; deceased. *The Joker - Archenemy. *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Enemy. *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Enemy. *Dru-Zod - Enemy; deceased. *Doomsday - Enemy; deceased. *Alexander Luthor - Enemy. *Joe Chill - Enemy and parents' killer. *Mercy Graves - Enemy; deceased. *Anatoli Knyazev - Enemy and victim.. *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Enemy. *Steppenwolf - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (8 films) **''Man of Steel'' (Referenced only) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Ben Affleck **''Suicide Squad'' - Ben Affleck **''Wonder Woman'' (Name appears) **''Justice League'' - Ben Affleck **''Shazam!'' (Mentioned only) **''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn)'' (Mentioned only) **''The Batman'' - Robert Pattinson Behind the scenes *Zack Snyder on casting of Ben Affleck as Batman; "a man who is older and wiser than Clark Kent and bears the scars of a seasoned crime fighter, but retains the charm that the world sees in billionaire Bruce Wayne". *Ben Affleck began working out two hours a day daily the very next day after he was cast as Batman, to get ready for the role. Trivia *Before Ben Affleck was cast, Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles, Joe Manganiello, Wes Bentley (Christopher Nolan's recommendation), Jake Gyllenhaal (David Goyer's recommendation), Tyler Hoechlin and Luke Evans were considered to play Batman. *This is the second superhero film that Ben Affleck has played a starring role. The first was as Matt Murdock/Daredevil in the film Daredevil. Similar to Batman, Daredevil was also a martial artist and was driven to crime-fighting due to the death of a family member. Incidentally, both characters have caused the death of their enemies, while Batman has notably killed many of them directly using his Batmobile and Batwing. *Before Robert Pattinson was cast, Nicholas Hoult, Armie Hammer, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Jack Reynor, Alexander Ludwig and Jack O’Connell were considered to play Batman after Ben Affleck left. Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' The_Wayne_Family.jpg Batman v Superman 47.png ''Man of Steel'' Wayne Enterprises.jpg|Wayne Enterprises satellite. KeepCalm.png|Keep Calm and Call Batman poster. ''Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice Prequel: Batman'' Batman V Superman Dawn Of Justice-Batman prequel.jpg Chapter One BvSDOJ-Batman.jpg BVSDOJ-2.jpg BVSDOJ-3.jpg BVSDOJ-4.jpg BVSDOJ-5.jpg BVSDOJ-6.jpg BVSDOJ-7.jpg BVSDOJ-8.jpg BVSDOJ-9.jpg BVSDOJ-10.jpg BVSDOJ-11.jpg BVSDOJ-12.jpg BVSDOJ-13.jpg BVSDOJ-14.jpg BVSDOJ-15.jpg BVSDOJ-16.jpg BVSDOJ-17.jpg BVSDOJ-18.jpg BVSDOJ-19.jpg BVSDOJ-20.jpg BVSDOJ-21.jpg ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg Batman_stance-BVS.jpeg Batman_batmobile25.jpg BenAffleckBatmanSDCC2014.jpg Batsuit_teaser-BvS.jpg DCCU_Batsuit.jpg Bruce_Wayne_Unmasked-bvs.jpg Wayne_identification.jpg doyoubleed.png youwill.png finallyb.png faceoff.png good.png watching.png BvS Batman and Batsignal.jpg Batsignal_beacon.jpg BvS Batman and Superman.jpg Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.jpg Batman desert.jpg Old wounds-Bruce alfred.jpg Superman Fury.jpeg Bruce_batsuit.jpg Batman_Affleck.jpg Batman-weaponized_battle.JPG Batman v Superman 06.png Batman v Superman 07.png Batman v Superman 08.png Batman v Superman 09.png Batman v Superman 10.png Batman v Superman 12.png Batman v Superman 14.png Batman v Superman 15.png Batman v Superman 16.png Batman v Superman 40.png Batman v Superman 42.png Batman v Superman 51.png Batman v Superman 55.png Batman v Superman 56.png Batman v Superman 59.png Batman v Superman 62.png Batman v Superman 65.png Batman v Superman 66.png Batman v Superman 72.png Batman v Superman 73.png Batman v Superman 75.jpg Batman v Superman 76.jpg Batman v Superman 77.jpg Batman v Superman 80.jpg Batman v Superman 86.jpg Batman v Superman 87.jpg Batman v Superman 88.jpg Batman v Superman 90.jpg Batman v Superman 97.jpg Batman v Superman 98.jpg Batman v Superman 99.jpg Batman v Superman 107.jpg Batman v Superman 110.jpg Batman v Superman 113.jpg Batman v Superman 115.jpg Batman v Superman 116.jpg Batman v Superman 117.jpg Wayne_Memorial.jpg Batman-V-Superman-Bruce-Wayne-Gotham-City-Turkish-Airlines.jpg Batman_grappelgun.jpg Bruce_Alfred-Batcomputre.jpg Armoredbatsuit_cowl.jpeg Gotham Wayne.png GroundZero_Wayne_Financial.jpg Wayne Batcave.jpg Wayne Metropolis.jpeg Batman Bat-signal beacon.jpeg Armored-Bat.jpeg Batcowl mechanic.jpg Batsuitinprogressjpg.jpg BVS-duel.jpg Bat-kicks_Sups.jpeg Batman-vs-superman-ben-affleck-jeremy-irons.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-batmobile-fight.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-ben-affleck.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-movie-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-wonder-woman.jpg Batman-v-superman-henry-cavill.jpg Ben-affleck-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Ben-affleck-bruce-wayne-batman-vs-superman.jpg Ben-affleck-robin-suit-batman-vs-superman.jpg Jesse-eisenberg-ben-affleck-henry-cavill-batman-vs-superman.jpg WorldsFinest-batsups.gif Batman-spread.jpg Bats-mobilebvs.jpg Dark mobile-Bats.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Batman_BvS_suit.jpg Batman-headshot promotional 1.jpg Batman full body shot-promotional 2.jpg Batman-front promotional.jpg Batman-kneel_promotional.jpg BruceWayne_BvS1.jpg BruceWayne-Bvs2.jpg BATMAN_V_SUPERMAN_DAWN_OF_JUSTICE_(2016)_BATMAN_KEY_ART.jpg Entertainment_Weekly_Batman_Vs_Superman-cover.jpeg EMPIRE SEPT15Cover.jpg EMPIRE Secret Identity edition.jpg Wayne_Kent-cover.jpg TotalFilm_Batman_v_Superman_DOJ-Trinity_cover.jpg Batman_Empire_cover2.jpg Dc'sTrinity Total Film cover.jpg Bat-vs-Steel_Empire_showdown-cover.jpg Famous_Monster-284_Batman-v-Superman.jpg Batman_v_Superman_Total_Film_Cover_Textless.jpg BvS_Batmanpromoart1.png BvS_armoredBatpromoart.png Batman v superman trinity.png Bvs_poster-ad1-Batman.jpg Bvs_Batman-textless_promotional_poster.jpg The_Last_Son_Of_Krypton_The_Dark_Knight-BVS.jpg The World's Finest BvS.jpg Batman_Ben_Affleck_poster.jpg Batman_v_Superman-battle.jpg Batman-close up-concept art.jpg Bat-cowl-conceptart-BvS.jpg Batman concept art-BvS.jpg flight_of_The_Bat.jpg BvS Character Poster 02.jpg BTS_BatAffleck_Snyder.jpg|Ben Affleck's Batman and Zack Snyder BTS-Batssups.jpg BvS DOJ website 1170x500px 02.png Batman-v-superman-fight-raining.png Batman-v-superman-merchandising.jpg Batman-v-superman-popcorn.png Batman-v-superman-fight.jpg The_Dawn_Of_Justice_Lego_poster.jpg The Dark Knight v The Man Of Steel-promo art.png Batman promotional-art.png Batman V Superman Textless Banner.jpg The Dark Knight of Gotham City.jpg Sups Bats.jpg Batman-Bruce Wayne LexCorpfile.jpg Knight of Gotham Son of Krypton.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice face off.jpg Cn6bh5uUEAAqYEU.jpg BvS - DOJ CA14.jpg BvS - DOJ CA18.jpg Armored Batman smiles.jpg Bvs dvd art.jpg Promotional Man of Steel-Armored Dark Knight.jpg Bats blu-ray promo.png ''Suicide Squad'' Suicide Squad 26.png Filming 624_affleck_toronto001.jpg 624_affleck_covered001.jpg 624_affleck_covered002.jpg 72aae79fd7197e72f12dfc3a7a58c84fd3354c20.jpg 281C722000000578-3060106-image-a-21_1430274296610.jpg Suicide Squad filming 20.jpg ''Justice League'' Justice League 06.jpg Justice League 07.jpg JL Batman.jpg Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman.jpg Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman.jpg Promotion and Concept Art Batman_Justice_League-characterposter.jpg Batman_JL.jpg Ben-Affleck-Batman-Justice-League-portrait.jpg Justice League Cast.jpg JusticeLeague-lineup.png League_of_five.jpg JusticeLeague_unite.JPG United_Six_Leaguers.JPG Team_united_Justice_League.jpg Justice_Team.JPG Justice League Concept Art.jpg Justice League Team Concept Art.jpg See Also *Batman Links *Bruce Wayne on the DC Comics Extended Universe Wiki Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:The Batman Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Wayne Family Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League members